A Kit's Adventure
Prologue It was the darkest of nights and a bird could be heard chirping somewhere. Moonstar paced around the star-filled clearing, unsettled by the fact that there was a problem. She heard a noise and turned to look only to see Oakleaf, the past medicine cat of RiverClan. She said, "Where are the others?" Moonstar sighed and then said, "Your leader Wavestar should be here soon. I don't know about Fogstar or Moorstar though." Oakleaf said, "I saw Heatherlight of WindClan coming, and I also saw Shadowleaf of ShadowClan coming ,but I don't know about Marshfall, your medicine cat." Just then a heavy grunt sounded, then a she cat said, "Let us all through you, big lump of fur," she joked. All the leaders and medicine cats came into the clearing and Fogstar asked Moonstar, "Is it time to choose already?" She nodded and said, "I have already chosen my cat. How about you three?" They nod and they stare into the pool. Fogstar then says, "This will be the cat representing ShadowClan". A black-footed kit appeared and Shadowleaf says, "Very good choice, but I see something else in this kit's future." Wavestar pads up and says, "This is my choice for RiverClan." A golden tabby tom appeared. Oakleaf said, "This kit has a lot to prove, but he will be one of the four." Moorstar said, "I pick this cat to represent WindClan." A wiry she-cat appeared and Heatherlight just looked on. Moonstar said, "I choose this cat." A black kitten with one white paw (me) appeared. They nod. Moonstar then says, "I wish Wavestar for our cats have a connection." Wavestar nods and they disappear. (I will be using some of Vicky's characters like Firestar, Blackstar and some others but I don't own them. ok under stand I will also have a cat that looks like Crookedstar (wait nvm hope you guys dont mind but i will be using crooked kit and his warrior name) ok everyone? I just used these ones because lets just say they play a big part in my story i disclaim everything ok =() Chapter 1 "Birdkit get up already" she felt Rushkit's heavy weight and looked up to see her gray friend then she pushed her off and hissed "get off of me you big lump" Rushkit then went to wake her brother Goldkit she stared at her two brothers Treekit and Icekit and she sighed when she saw them arguing once again about who would get a pick from the fresh kill pile. Icekit yelled "i will pick cause im bigger then you" Birdkit then saw only a tussle of fur and she thought My life is boring i want to be an apprentice then she saw her father Brambleclaw break her brothers apart. she said to Goldkit and Rushkit "I'm going to the pile if you guys need me" Goldkit piped up and said "don't worry about us". She nodded slowly then padded out of the nursery and she saw Lionblaze and shuddered and thought i hope hes not my mentor she saw Icekit playing with Sorreltails tail and she snorted "sure they have fun but i feel like im carrying the whole clans fate in my shoulder. Suddenly she felt wet like she jumped in a river near Riverclan she shook herself and Treekit asked "what are you doing?" i look at him wondering what to say and said "i'm going to explore" he looked on and said "have fun with that". He walks away and Birdkit wondered where to go she thinks i know the nursery to well how about the leaders den? she asked herself and started to creep toward the den. She sniffed inside to check that Firestar was not there when she did not smell his scent she went in. There was sand on the ground that would make a good place to sleep but as she was turning she saw a blind cat that was Jayfeather. She squeaked and said "I'm in so much trouble" Jayfeather just said "This is the leaders den not a kits play den" Birdkit hung her head low as she was shown to the nursery. Her mother Squirrelflight did not look happy she growled and said "what were you doing" and Brambleclaw came up and said "watch your temper Squirrelflight you were like that" She murmurs "that's no excuse" But she looks at Birdkit and picks her up to put her in the Nursery. Birdkit dreams of water and jumping in she says "What" she looks around through this strange cats eyes freaky ''she thinks "Crookedkit come on you are going to hurt yourself like you did with your jaw" Crookedkit growls then the dreams ends. She woke and saw quiet Rockkit he snorts and walks away i sneak up behind him and pounce but he jumps and lands on her belly she gasps and bites his tail but he runs and says "...nothing happend...". I mrrow in amusement and think ''ok i can have fun too i smile and look at Goldkit who wad sneaking toward me with a sneak attack look on his face. I laugh. Chapter 2 Birdkit Woke up to feel her brother on her she meowed for him to get off and he said "sorry" she looked around and murmured "i'm going to explore the territories". She slowly walked away from the camp pausing to see if Firestar was awake and when she saw he was not she went toward Windclan. She saw the wind swept Moor and sighed then ran she then ran into a ball of brown fur when they got up they studied eachother carefully. The kit in front of her was a wiry brown she cat and looked as if she was just bitten on the tail. When Birdkit was about to say something the kit said "Hi im Windkit named after the first leader Windstar what's yours?" Birdkit murmurs "Birdkit im from Thunderclan" Windkit smiles "are you exploring?" Birdkit nods and she says "do you want to come with me?" Windkit says "i was exploring anyways so yeah" they walked toward Riverclan territory when she had a sharp pain in her side like a claw sliced downward and Windkit asked "you ok?" Birdkit nods and heres a kit screech. She runs and sees the kit being bullied by another kit the brown tabby was slicing the light tabby with his claws and saying "Hey Crooked''jaw'' what are you going to do" the kit laughed and Birdkit wondered Why is he called Crookedkit she gasped as he stepped into the light he said "nothing Wavekit" Wavekit snarled "Waterkit does not like you she just feels sorry for you". Wavekit walks away and Crookedkit says "i know you two are there" Birdkit comes out and so does Windkit. Birdkit asks "are you ok?' Crookedkit nods and Birdkit thinks he and Windkit are the only cats who have remarked that i look like scourge. ''Crookedkit looks at her and says "who are you?" Birdkit goes into introductions introducing Windkit and herself. Crookedkit says "do you want to see Shadowclan territory?". They both nod then he says "follow me". Chapter 3 As Birdkit followed Crookedkit with Windkit she started hearing.....voices Crookedkit was looking at her worried and started to walk again but she kept hearing ''the power of four will defeat the new blood and the phoenix will rise again.... she whispered "what?". Windkit was looking at the landscape it was still night somewhere after moonhigh Birdkit shuddered as a cool breeze came from Shadowclans territory and remembered what Mousefur said "the cold winds sweep over every Shadowclan cats heart" she looked at the landscape they were now in Shadowclan territory she thought she saw something white like snow that is where she heard a voice dark does not always eqaute to light just as light does not eqaute to good. And from the darkness and the Bird will rebirth the phoenix... Birdkit said "do you hear that?". Crookedkit said "Darkkit Darkkit?" a pure white tom with Jet black paws came out "Crookedkit who....is this?" Darkkit was studying her carefully and said "Hello i'm Darkkit" Birdkit nods and says "i'm Birdkit" she thought ''If he's the darkness and im the Bird will we have a kit named Phoenixkit? no not possible i can't love a cat from another clan especially Shadowclan. ''she says "this is Windkit"